


【豪洛】烟袅夏

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 他的夏天变成烟灰色的颗粒，牢牢捆在身上，被水冲刷成深色的模糊一片。他透过镜子看自己的身体，透过身体看里面的灵魂，好像满是痛苦和耻辱的烙印。可有人穿过光明的森林，穿过泪水和黑暗，抱紧他，告诉他，今后不会再被淋湿了，而是救赎。
Relationships: 小洛豪
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性/存在一方的悲惨设定/no-plot

>>>

01

铃声响了。任豪走出卧室门外，按了接听键。

“喂，您好？”

“麻烦放楼下，谢谢，辛苦了。”

他挂掉电话，赤脚走回去。

是正午时分。装修成暖色调的卧室此刻拉严了窗帘，棚顶开着灯，暖黄撞进亮白的日光里，照亮了房间的每一个角落。

地上散落着毛绒玩偶。兔子，熊，洗得有些陈旧的粉红豹……

床上也有一只，倒在乱摊在床边的枕头旁，塑质的鼻子冰凉地蹭着他的主人温热光裸的背。

“呜……啊……哥，我好爽……”

裸身躺着的男孩渴盼地望着他。望着他坐下，望着他波澜不惊的眼神落在自己的脸上，落在自己刚开始自慰就湿润一片的下体上。

他正拿着震动棒抚慰自己，小手有点吃力地握住那粗长的一根，纯黑色的，做成仿真的形状，上面布着不均的颗粒，轰鸣着让他的头皮羞耻得发麻的声音。

他对任豪敞开腿，让他看清自己身上的两套器官，手指对他轻轻拨开两瓣未生一点耻毛的阴唇。

然后他含住了沾满晶莹的指尖，露出痛苦又快乐的表情，右手握紧了震动不停的玩具，往自己流着水的龟头上试探地磨。稍微贴上去片刻，他就止不住呻吟起来，舒适地勾起唇角，像只逮到毛线团的猫。

“好玩吗？”任豪凑上前去轻轻地问他。

“好玩，你看着我，就比平时还好玩……”

男孩兴奋地看着自己的下身，再望向他，“呜——好快啊，要震麻了……”

他伸手往下探，让震动棒贴着自己的阴茎蹭下去，碰着下面那粒红肿的肉珠。升到接近体温的仿造龟头在他手里一下一下碾着肉红色的阴蒂，浅浅挤开肿胀的阴唇，抚慰着外围花瓣似的肉褶，不需要一点润滑液就被涂得光亮。

“可不可以放进去？它好热，哥，叫我的名字，叫我……”

他抓住任豪的手臂，紧张地吸着气，想把这支巨物塞进身体里。

“关掉。”

再难忍受欲火的男人压在了他身上。

“帮我脱。洛洛……”

“嗯，唔……”

何洛洛笑着把停止震动的玩具扔到一边，张开嘴由着任豪迎面亲他，往外吐着粉红的小舌头，不太熟练地解开他运动裤的抽绳。

一点清理都没有，帮他的哥哥脱掉内裤时何洛洛摸到了一点湿黏的汗。他把任豪的衣物往下扒了又扒，伸手胡乱地摸那根炽热的肉棒。

粗硬又干燥，囊袋又大又重，让他爱得快不行了。

“肏我，哥，任豪……”

男人喘息着，按住他的腿根，剥开两瓣阴唇寻着穴口挺身而入。

噗呲。挤进去是困难的，何洛洛还没成年，尚未发育成熟的外阴一点都不肥厚，穴口在男根、腿心下面好好藏着，非得朝着任豪大敞着才能被他的手指逮到，阴唇往外微微拨开才能保证插得准。每次他一轻轻用手扒开那里，男孩就兴奋得很，喉咙里呜呜地叫，比小狗讨人爱抚的样子更乖巧和顺从。

这种发情的模样还是更像小兔子，他想。

“呜啊——谢谢，谢谢哥哥，嗯唔……”

他的小兔被插得阴茎都抖了两抖，迫不及待地摆起腰配合起来。

肉穴像一张贪婪的小嘴，分明长在他一个男孩身上，用起来却丝毫不比女性的差，被他插进去就开始不停地吮吸收缩，往外不停淌着水。任豪还没抽动几下就感觉自己的性器被淫水泡得湿滑了，抽插起来畅通无阻，感受到的紧窒感却刚刚好，何洛洛不会箍疼他，又紧夹着他的龟头缠咬。

“哥哥好大啊……哈啊……快说点什么，快肏我……”

“……好。宝贝，你好紧，比女人还紧，唔……”

他只能循着本能的想法挤出一点话出来。不料何洛洛闻言笑得更开心了，“真的吗？是不是很好，不会奇怪对不对……”

任豪听见他说“奇怪”这两个字，心口一下就收紧了。

“不奇怪。你很好……”

他俯身亲吻男孩的额头，心上觉得该停下对这个才只有十七岁的男孩的欺侮，却还是忍不住一记一记狠撞着他。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“你想要的，我都会给你的。跟以前一样。”

紧接着他就看见男孩闭上唇，除了被他顶到深处时呜地叫了一声之外，抿着唇沉默。

他好像流了眼泪。

“那……——”

那，我要你，变着样叫我，不要只叫我洛洛。

骂我吧。求你……只有做爱这方面的，只要是这方面的，都可以……

少年的声音说到最后近乎喃喃。

他太脆弱了，又有这样病态的癖好。任豪知道男孩每句话每个字说出口都是艰难的，要伴着比他噼里啪啦往下掉的眼泪砸在自己心里还重上不知多少倍的痛苦，他听着，心疼得快喘不过气来。

他发出一声叹息，把头埋在何洛洛瘦削白净的肩膀上，循着他的喜好稍重地啃了一口，种下一个浅浅的咬痕。

男孩动情地轻轻捋着他的头发，故意缩紧穴壁，吸他埋在自己身体里不动的肉柱。

任豪感觉有蜜一样的东西洒在了自己下腹的位置，咬着牙起身猛烈抽动起来：“……何洛洛，你这个骚货……”

“我，啊、我骚……我是你的，你要我吧，就这样……任豪，我要到了啊——呜啊——”

任豪的大腿拍击着他小巧饱满的臀部，发出啪啪的声音，掩不了肉棒在他紧窒的阴穴里抽插翻搅时咕啾咕啾的水声，被他毫不掩饰的浪叫声盖过。

何洛洛有好多种高潮的方式。内壁被摩擦到快意攀顶之前，前后顶弄模仿的自慰效果先让他射了出来。

男人丛生的耻毛在他没入身下人的最深处时被淫液沾得晶亮，此刻落了他射出的精液上去，浑浊的白色在上面格外显眼。

他红着脸，轻喘着搂住任豪的脖子，让他靠近自己。

“里面还没到……”

“先不擦……老公接着干你，好吗？”

“好……”

何洛洛满足地笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

>>>

02

任豪跟何洛洛做了五年的邻居。何洛洛跟父母刚搬过来时才十四岁出头，面庞生得白净，头发长长的，一双下垂眼看着甚是乖巧，隔着半开的门浅笑着跟他打招呼，说哥哥好。他妈妈略显疲态地对任豪和站在他身后的母亲笑了笑，说你好，我们是新搬来的住户。

道别之后任豪才反应过来何洛洛是跟他妈妈的姓。

心上觉得奇怪，他倒也不是揣测和在乎他人家事的人，印象深刻的只有何洛洛那个看着莫名很惹人心疼的笑容，和小狗似的那双亮亮的眼睛。

他会背着个书包自己去上学，有偶遇的时候，任豪就跟他搭搭话。他发现这个男孩总是有些地方不对劲——好像忍着情绪，又好像藏着秘密，回答他的问题时总下意识地低眸，辨不出是心不在焉还是其他。

直到有一天他看到何洛洛低着头快步走着，一边走，一边止不住地抹眼泪。他大步迈上前去拉住他问怎么了，何洛洛就在原地站住，扑进他怀里呜呜咽咽地哭。

“你别哭啊，……洛洛？”

“我、呜啊……”

男孩揉揉已经红肿的眼睛。

“你家有人吗？别哭，别哭，外面冷，进楼说。”

何洛洛狠狠地抽噎了一下，嗫嚅着说没有。

任豪索性把他带回了自己家里。

还好正赶上他爸妈出差，只有做饭的保姆在厨房。看见保姆投来的异样眼神，任豪只牵紧了何洛洛的手，带他进了自己的卧室，关门，锁上。

“好了，没人能听到，你出了什么事，跟我说？”

“我不想说……”

男孩死命摇着头，又攥着他的手，不安地挠他的手指。

任豪只感觉一阵阵止不住的心疼，他总有种预感，自己绝不能去问，不然只能揭开不能料想到的事情。

“那我拿纸过来，把鼻涕擦掉，好不好？”

何洛洛连连点头，跟着他一同起身，转身去找房间里的垃圾桶。

“是不是学校有人欺负你了？”

任豪扯了一张纸帮他轻轻地沾眼角，看着他擦得通红的鼻尖叹了口气。

“没有……”

男孩轻轻地说，我想妈妈了。然后他低下头，抿住唇，两手在腿上握成紧紧的拳。

紧接着他就大哭起来。闭紧了眼睛，一下圈住任豪的脖子，靠上来的时候却又变成了试探，轻轻地、卑微地半松了手。

任豪被他的动作弄得一下怔住了。他随之伸臂紧紧揽住了他，不甚熟练地拍他的背，手掌顺着男孩瘦削的背安抚下去。

他感受到了男孩身体的颤抖，低头看着他的脸，看到他痛苦地张大了嘴，眼泪成串成串往下流，淌得整个下巴上都是泪水。

被他抱在怀里，何洛洛犹豫了片刻，终于环紧了攀在他脖子上的手。可他发出的声音依然是压抑的，随着止不住的抽噎，变成呜咽的怪声。

“乖，乖……想哭就哭吧，想哭就哭出来。”

“哥、呜，哥……”

何洛洛终于张口说话了。他没有再说任何其他，只把头轻轻靠到他肩上，一下一下乱抓着他的背，把他的衣服揪得皱皱巴巴，沾了好多眼泪鼻涕上去。

那天任豪先陪他待了很久，然后问他要不要回家。

何洛洛说好，显然是不想给他添麻烦。

任豪问：“你一个人住吗？”

“我不知道有没有人回来……”

“那你把手机号给我，我给你发个短信。要是害怕，就来我家。”

“不行……”

“我爸妈这几天不在的。——起码今晚不在。你尽量别自己睡了。”

说完最后一句话，任豪觉得自己好像做得有点出了格。

他还有些尴尬地犹豫着，单肩背着包开完门的何洛洛就转过身来，揉揉眼睛跟他招手。

他微垂着眸对任豪笑笑。


	3. Chapter 3

>>>

03

何洛洛留给了他自己的号码。关上家门之前他还对任豪认真地眨眨眼睛——一双眼皮哭肿了，却依然动人又漂亮的眼睛。

像会说话一样。

任豪看得出那里面闪烁着感激的感情。而他不愿发现和承认的是，男孩眼神的底色是孤独的。

那是一种——传递着疏离感、无法拭去，深深沉淀在一个看起来明明稚嫩的灵魂眼底的孤独。

他经历也算多于常人，阅人自认准确。而对何洛洛，不明白是出于直觉还是别的什么，——总之就归给直觉吧——

没法不在意。

“吃晚饭了吗？”

帮阿姨收拾完碗筷，再揽过清理后厨的工作跟她道别，任豪拿出手机敲了这么一行字发给何洛洛。

“嗯……吃了。”

这孩子还有把心理活动打进短信里的习惯？

“吃的什么？”

“泡面，加了个煮蛋，挺好吃的。”

“这能吃饱吗……”

“能的能的，我还有薯片。我要写作业去啦，再见哥。”

他便是不好再追问什么。

任豪捧起书消遣了一阵，转而打起游戏，一扑在日常爱好上面，把何洛洛的事也暂时忘了几分。

“叮咚！”

就这样耗到十点，手机突然响了一声。

“哥，我能去你家吗？”

一个总让他觉得很仓促的问句。任豪迅速回了“可以”，然后退出了游戏，连给他发了好几句话过去。

“不用抱被子过来了，我这里有多的。”

“多穿一点，楼道里冷。”

“有洁癖的话，我家有地下室，那个房间平时没人住。”

“你可以把洗漱用品也带上……”

他打到这里犹豫着删掉了正在输入的一行字。尽管明天是周末，保不齐他有什么自己的安排，推门回去就可以了，似乎轮不着他操心什么。

“我方便带洗漱用的东西过去吗？会不会不方便？”

一条很长的信息跃然出现。

“可以的。”

不多时何洛洛就敲开了他家的门。他穿着深灰色的真丝睡衣，并不高的领子上露了一大片修长白皙的颈，捏着一个牙杯一块毛巾，还有……一只粉红豹。

任豪看得阵阵皱眉，拉着他的小臂进到屋里，嘴里念道：“不是让你多穿一点吗。”

“我穿了衬衣的……”

结果小男孩被他这么一句话训得又要哭了。

任豪见他低下头，自觉说错了话，拍拍他的肩膀。

“好了，好了，家里不冷，早点睡可以吗？我带你放下东西。”

何洛洛乖乖跟在他身后，把自己带的洗面奶和牙杯放在洗漱台角落一点的位置，又看着他给毛巾架腾好一块地方，帮他重新叠了一遍挂到上面。

“你要去地下室吗？”

打理完小住客极其简单的行李之后，任豪回过身问他。

他才发现男孩的头发都是有点乱的。

他正怯生生地抱着一只玩偶，捏着它粉红色的手臂，看起来局促又不安。

“我牵着粉红豹的手也睡不着……”

男孩这样低低地说道。

“那我陪你睡。”

任豪近乎本能地半蹲下来，轻轻笑着对他说。

他揉揉何洛洛的头发，看少年的眼睛一下惊喜地亮起来。

比万物复苏还要漂亮，一朵花灿然开在了少年苍白的脸上，小小的，叫不出名字的，让任豪感觉世界似乎都一下子变小了，他只想关心这张浅浅的笑脸的主人此刻状态怎样，在想什么心事。

或者说，他究竟在想什么都不重要，他不想看到他哭，至少能让这个男孩露出这样的表情，他会没由来地，一瞬就生出一种突然又明烈的开心。

“真的……？”

任豪收回手，认真地望着他，“真的。我不骗你，不欺负你啊。”

这话说的明摆着是在挖苦他这副怯生的样子。

何洛洛看着他，眨巴眨巴眼睛，满足又惶恐地低头笑起来，由着任豪看自己笑了之后又揉上他的脑袋，像小狗被呼噜头顶一样，任豪手掌到哪他就跟着轻轻地晃。

“走吧。”

任豪起身便走了，何洛洛乖乖地跟上，看着他高出自己一截的背影。

“哎——我应该想到的，你家没人，晚上自己睡又很黑，肯定害怕啊。”

“嗯……”

何洛洛有些不好意思地点头。他打了个哈欠，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛。

“困了啊……那我们现在就睡觉吧。本来想给你洗点水果……”

任豪趿拉着拖鞋，自言自语着带他走进卧室，拉开柜子往外搬一床叠好的厚被。

水果，其实何洛洛有点想吃，因为感觉胃有点空了。

但他没好意思开口，看着任豪很快整理好足足铺得开两床被的大床，把房间开关按到只留一串暖黄色的顶灯，抱着粉红豹乖乖爬了上去。

“你平时都抱着玩偶睡吗？”

“ 嗯。今天抱着它也睡不着了。”

何洛洛把自己紧紧地裹好，只留一个小脑袋在被子外面，把粉红豹塞在被子里，暗暗扯着它的手，侧头看着躺在身边的人。


	4. Chapter 4

>>>

04

“我陪你。”

“关灯可以吗？”

何洛洛乖乖点点头。夜已深了，他睁着眼睛，以别别扭扭的姿势抱紧了塞在怀里的粉红豹。

过了一会儿，男孩终于习惯了夜视，转头去看自己右侧的任豪。他还没盖上被子，支着腿，两手背在脑后，若有所思的样子。

“哥，你不睡吗？”

“嗯……没事。我还不困。”

在何洛洛看不清的黑暗里，任豪被他问得有些怔愣。因为他正想着的就是关于这个男孩的事。

“很冷的，你盖上吧。”

“好。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，任豪也钻进了被子里。深色和浅色的两床棉被把他们在床中央厚厚地隔开，又相接。

任豪犹豫着，最后还是开了口：“你经常自己睡吗？”

“嗯。睡不着的话就失眠。”

何洛洛的声音轻轻的，似乎听不出喜悲。

“我总觉得……家里没人照顾你。”他斟酌着字句。

“对……我妈妈，很忙的。”

“那你爸爸呢？”

“……他也比较忙。”

男孩回答之前顿了顿，任豪好像听到他苦笑了一下。

“今天回来的路上你哭了。有跟父母说吗？”

他不想让自己说的话显得像冒犯，蹭着枕头凑上前去，问得很柔、很轻。

“我……” 

何洛洛鼻子突然又酸了，捏紧了手里的玩偶，拼命憋着泪。

“我是收到我妈的短信才哭的。”

他的话音带着太过明显的哭腔，被任豪一下捕捉到，他立刻翻过身来，把手隔着被子放在他身上，不知所措地抓紧。

他想问，他的母亲在那里说了什么。而这份好奇被沉默到压抑、只能看见何洛洛强忍着泪的脸庞的黑暗按下去了，任豪欲言又止，望着男孩苦楚地阖上又睁开的眼睛，轻轻地拍拍他。

男孩终于没有忍住，把头埋在枕边压抑地啜泣。

任豪从床头抽了几张纸，心疼地帮他擦眼泪，纸巾被何洛洛接过去在自己眼睛上抹了几下，变成皱缩的一团递回他手里。

他不忍心离开床铺，远远地探身把纸巾放在了柜子上，再也不知还能做什么，只能看着他。

何洛洛渐渐住了哭声，整个身子一耸一耸的忍着抽噎。

他抬起头来。任豪看着他肿得已经没有平时好看的眼睛，想到他刚才说的话，觉得自己的胸膛也被什么东西堵住了。

“我这样，挺莫名其妙的吧，任豪哥。”

“对不起……但是我真的，太难受了。”

何洛洛用指节擦擦眼睛。

“一直都没人可以说……谢谢你，谢谢。……”

原来是这样的吗？只能消化，不能倾诉，原来不止限于对自己的至亲，而是身边的整个世界。

任豪皱着眉，心一横就拉开了他的被子。

比涌进被窝的微冷空气更快地，他将打着哭嗝的男孩搂入了怀里。

他轻轻拽走了他怔然脱手的粉红豹，把棉被拉过来到能盖住他们两个人，手掌小心地放在他的后背上。

男孩的脸庞靠在了他的胸口。只隔着他的衬衫跟何洛洛微糙的睡衣，这个拥抱比几个小时前的更接近、更温热，任豪甚至能清晰地摸到他后背瘦削的骨头，右肩头下面的蝴蝶骨凸起了尖，把他的心都扎得发疼。

他恶狠狠地吸了下鼻子：“不应该哭了。没有用的。”

“有情绪排解不了就应该哭出来啊。这是科学。”

“噗嗤……”

何洛洛被他这番正色弄得一下笑了出来。

怀里的人轻靠在他胸前，过了片刻身子往外挣了挣。感觉到任豪没有松手，他出了口气，终于安分下来，睁着眼睛拱拱他覆在自己背上的手，却没有要逃脱的意思了。

任豪一直记得他圈上来却半松开手的那一幕。那双眼睛实在是太过不安，一看就是很少得人安慰疼爱的样子，他能猜到少年的一点想法，又根本不忍说破。

——于是他选择在合适的范围内尽量把他抱紧。

“你对我真好。”何洛洛浅勾着唇说。

“别这么讲。”

男孩看他皱起眉头就又低下头去了，带着点微微的苦笑，说：“可能是因为，你不太了解我，只看见我哭了。”

“我比较信眼缘，很多时候不用了解。”

“你是好孩子。”

任豪的语气很温柔，又是不容置辩的。

他没有看到何洛洛瞳中的颤动。

男孩压抑着希冀轻轻说道：“这样躺着太麻烦你了……”

“你都不哭了，还不听话。”

再多怀着与抗拒的话语相背的愿望开口一次，何洛洛觉得已经发生的事已有一点不真实了，奢侈到了让他生出再多迈出一步就会失去一切的想法。可这样贪婪的心愿，竟连着已经发生的拥抱一并顺遂了。

温暖结实的臂弯又把他收紧了些许，他甚至能清晰感受到对方的胸口在随着呼吸明显地起伏。

心脏好像有些快地捣动的声音，令人贪恋的他人身体的温热，都无比近地扑在了他的面前。

好像比梦还奢侈，却是真的。

何洛洛愣愣地张大眼睛，珠似的眼泪又一次夺眶而出。

他喃喃说出这句话时近乎是下意识的：“没人这样抱过我……”

整个心都被预料之中的答案揪紧，任豪有些艰难地平复了情绪，轻轻摸了摸男孩的头发，说：“现在有了。”

一下，两下。他掌心的动作极尽温柔，到何洛洛忍不住把脑袋埋在他的胸口，小动物似的小心翼翼地蹭了蹭，发出一声满足的喟叹。他的声音低低的，却与身体的渐渐松弛一同被任豪捕捉到。

“乖。”

他拍拍男孩的背，说出了在他耳中宛若咒语的一个字。

何洛洛阖上眼蜷起身子，轻轻抓住了他的衬衫。

“睡吧。”

鼻子微酸着，任豪的声音有些沙哑。

月光悄悄地照进来，照亮了他的指尖，和指尖所停留的男孩柔软乌黑的发鬓。


	5. Chapter 5

<<<

05

在那之后，任豪就顺理成章地跟何洛洛成为了朋友——作为他的邻居，作为每天与他待在同一个教室的“同伴”之外唯一一个在他身边能跟他说话的人。

现在男孩见到他会仰头笑了。不再像初遇那样，面对一个陌生人，带着完全的小心；也会主动跟他打个招呼，讲一讲给他了解过一点的学校的琐事。

任豪就在市郊读大学，家里换了新房后还留着他在这里就近长住。他这个学期的课都在周四之前排满，本是不太符合他心中作息的科学，却正好给了他早点回到家里的机会。

惦记着何洛洛终日自己上下学这点，星期五这天，他没打招呼，穿了身稍微显眼的卫衣，插兜站在校门口等他。

身边围着的人越来越多，学生们也三两从校园里涌出来了，周围越来越喧闹，任豪扶了扶自己的黄色眼镜，摘了一边耳机张望过去。

这年何洛洛上初二，没到一米七的个子在同龄人里并不太高。他背着书包，跟身边人摆手聊天或斜挎着书包的模样不同地，两手都乖乖拉着浅色的肩带，往前走时微微低着头。

眼看男孩就要穿过他身边走过去了——

“洛洛！”

“啊……”

男孩眼神闪过一瞬的惊讶，而后他们牢牢地对视了，在喧闹的人潮中站在原地，何洛洛感受到自己的书包被身后人路过撞了一下，撞得他身形都有点不稳，下意识往前挪了一步。

“豪哥？”

“你怎么在这……”

原来他有家人也在这里读书吗？是亲妹妹，或者表妹吗？

“我来接你的。”

一句有些不自在却还是被任豪笑着说出的话让他睁大了眼睛。

任豪说完就回身顺着人流的方向往外走去。

何洛洛小心地跟在他后面，看他张望了一下，拐进了一家奶茶店。

“进来啊。”

放学的晚高峰店里人太多了，都是各自有伴吵吵闹闹的，排队的时候打量店里的装饰也好，找个座位捧着手机一边玩一边跟面前的朋友聊天也好，那种比课间的教室操场更拥挤的氛围让何洛洛觉得自己一个人排队简直孤独得可怕，从来都只是路过。

他犹豫着，还是迎着那人的招手走了进去。

青提，四季春，车厘子。投屏的菜单上清新绚丽的颜色挨挤在一起，少年鼻尖蹿进一股奶茶的甜香，偏头看看高了自己半个头的邻居哥哥，还有些无所适从。

任豪拍拍他的小臂往上指，“我请你喝一杯。”

他挠了挠自己的头发，看着明显还处在状况外的男孩，露出点不好意思的笑容。

“别想那么多啊，我就是今天在家闲着，想你家人是不是还没空接你，就来了。”

“嗯。上面很多我都没喝过。……”

“那慢慢尝咯。多摄入糖分，长胖点好。”

何洛洛看了半天，到他们终于快排好队了，指了指宣传单上印着的单品里水果最多的那杯，“我就喝这个吧。”

“一杯半糖的珍珠奶，一杯四季春加椰果，少冰，呃……去冰？”任豪转头问他。

“我都行。”

“怕对你胃不好，算了吧。去冰，谢谢。”

粉红的碎西瓜块浮在切成小片的橙子上，果汁入口酸酸甜甜的，椰果咬着有点弹牙，在何洛洛嘴里凉凉地爆开。

“好喝哎……豪哥。”

“好喝就行啊，喝完你可以拿那个小叉子把水果吃了，很甜的。”

“好。”

走到小区里，两个人身边渐渐安静了。身后的夕照把他们眼前的楼房车辆都染上柔和的赧红，影子就在这样的背景下慢慢被拉长。

何洛洛摇了摇只有小料和水果的塑料杯子，很响地吸了一口空气。

“这是到这读书以来第一次有人接我。”

“嗯。等你爸妈有时间，多跟他们好好相处。”

“应该不会有时间的……”

男孩突然站定，看着自己面前的小石头说道。

“啊……”

任豪怔愣着张张嘴，一时说不出话来。

“他们总是像你说的这样哄我。然后只叫我一直等，一直等……”

“没事啦。我知道大人都很忙。”

“就是……真的还是会很羡慕啊。其他人。”

男孩失落地低下头。

“哥，谢谢你，我没想到你会来的，麻烦你了。”

“没事。”

任豪觉得自己的声音似乎有点不自然了。

没再继续这个沉重的话题，何洛洛举着杯子对他说：“这个，很好喝。”

“你平时不喝？叫外卖什么的，一送就到了。”

“……我妈妈跟我说那样不安全。我都是自己做的。”

“也对——你自己开火就安全了？”

任豪话锋一转看着他笑。

“当然了！不安全那是刚开始的事，现在我还可以的好吧。”

少年一下变得有点恼火，一边脸蛋气鼓鼓的。

“你可以周末来我家写作业，我给你做饭吃。”

“……真的？”

“推个门的事啊。我自己住也很无聊。呃……就是，不是让你住我家，你家人介意的话就不要了。”

“没关系的。”

何洛洛笑着望向他，表情的意思是“大可放心”。

“我一般也是自己待着的。能去的话……我很开心。”

任豪觉得自己产生了某种错觉——

赤色的夕阳下，男孩的脸庞好像被映得多了两分苍白。

而那双清澈的眼睛就像漫了雾一样，不经意的某一瞬，就摇动起会让人怀疑究竟是否存在的淡淡的悲伤。


End file.
